


Договор

by Aratale



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale
Summary: Говорят, у Бледена Марка нет своего города, своих последователей, даже памятника. Власть его мало прельщает.
Relationships: Bleden Mark/ Fatebinder
Kudos: 3





	Договор

Мэйва склонилась над подробной картой Терратуса, разглядывая её. Нужно было определиться со следующим шагом завоевания, и Архонт Шпилей раздумывала над тем, чтобы по-быстрому захватить некрупную южную страну.

Ощутив чужое приближение, Мэйва выпрямилась и размяла плечи. А спустя пару мгновений на них легли тёплые мужские ладони.

— Занимаешься делами, девочка? — тихо шепнул ей на ухо Бледен Марк.

— Как видишь, — чуть улыбнулась Мэйва в ответ и, склонив голову, потёрлась щекой о пальцы Архонта Теней. — Обдумываю, как бы захватить южные земли с наименьшими потерями.

Мэйва постучала пальцем по тому самому королевству, о котором говорила. Марк взглянул на карту, в то место, на которое указала Мэйва.

— О, — Архонт Теней усмехнулся, опуская руки ниже и обнимая собственную жену за талию, плотно прижимая к себе. — С этими землями у тебя не будет проблем, малышка. Обещаю.

— Ты думаешь, всё пройдёт гладко и эти земли просто отдадут? — Мэйва вопросительно вскинула брови. — Даже если военных действий с Кайрос не будет, то стычки могут начаться с правителем этих земель.

— Уверен, — Марк усмехнулся шире. — Верь мне, малыш. Я прекрасно знаю, с кем тебе предстоит иметь дело. Всё пройдёт без проблем. Разве что на встречу с правителем приходи не в доспехе.

— Почему? — удивилась она, непонимающе поглядев на собеседника. Слышать что-то подобное от него было в новинку.

— Там жарко в это время года. Помрёшь раньше в этих железках, чем до нужного места дойдёшь, — ухмыльнулся Марк. — Не хочу остаться вдовцом, тем более по такой глупой причине.

***  
Регент Кирабо смотрел на официальное письмо перед собой и понимал, что попросту не знает, что делать дальше. Развязывать войну? У них проигрышное положение. Соседи уже завоёваны, но стоит ли идти против Кайрос? Регент Кирабо не мог принять такое решение без позволения господина. Конечно, он своеволен и жесток, многие слухи о нём вызывали мороз по коже, но Кирабо прекрасно знал, что на самом деле господин заботится о своих подданных. Возможно по-своему, но заботится.

Впрочем, учитывая слухи и это письмо, Кирабо был уверен, что правитель скоро придёт.  
Ночная темнота давно сгустилась за окном и в кабинете — уже был поздний час. А в какой-то момент стало и вовсе почти всепоглощающе темно. В такое время особенно страшно выходить на улицу, а свет от огня, казалось, впитывает в себя темнота.

Регент моргнул. В кабинете он больше был не один.

Кирабо поднялся и вежливо склонился перед своим господином.

***  
Последние двадцать лет выдались крайне напряжёнными. В частности, из-за войны между Кайрос и Архонтом Шпилей. Регент Кирабо не знал наверняка, как выглядит этот новый Архонт, чья сила сопоставима с силами Владыки, но слухи ходили разные и зачастую полностью противоположные. Кто-то описывал её жутким монстром, способным лишь убивать. Кто-то говорил, что она прекрасна, мудра и милосердна.

В связи с таким разнообразием слухов регент не был уверен, что они поступают правильно, соглашаясь на мирную сдачу страны в руки новой Владычицы. Не слишком ли это провокационный ход против Кайрос?

Конечно, Кирабо не решался ослушаться господина или оспорить его решение, тем более такое уверенное. Всё же он сделал для страны больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Благодаря ему их страна всё ещё сохраняла свою целостность и свои традиции, благодаря ему их страна вообще смогла развиться до того уровня, который был сейчас. И даже не смотря на жуткие слухи и отвратительный характер господина, люди оставались верны своему правителю куда больше, чем Кайрос.

Регента Кирабо так же беспокоило, что господин не желает обзаводиться наследниками. Была надежда, что одна из его фавориток всё же забеременеет, но шестнадцать лет назад все фавориток-наложницы были распущены. Причину такого поступка никто не знал, но Кирабо слышал, что до этого он лет пять к ним не проявлял внимания и интереса — наложницы жаловались.

О, конечно, Кирабо верил, что такому поступку есть своё логичное объяснение. И дело вовсе не в грязных слухах о его мужском бессилии или ставших слишком извращёнными вкусах.

В конце концов, всё это уже личное дело правителя, в которые регент лезть не смел. За сование носа в такие дела вполне можно было получить кинжал в спину. Поэтому регент предпочитал беспокоиться молча, прекрасно зная непростой характер своего хозяина.

Встреча правителей проходила во дворце столицы, красиво и пышно, как и положено таким мероприятиям. Кирабо не признавался, но ему и самому хотелось посмотреть на ту, которая осмелилась бросить вызов Кайрос и смогла вести с ней войну практически на равных.  
Ожидания были не зря.

Архонт Шпилей действительно оказалась красива, слухи не врали. Ради такой женщины можно сделать очень и очень многое.

А ещё он ощущал её силу и ауру могущества. Сразу было видно — Архонт. Даже больше, чем Архонт. Нечто такое, перед чем хотелось склониться. Возможно, правитель был не так уж и не прав, перейдя под её знамёна сам и желая теперь передать под её знамёна свои земли.

Регент искоса посмотрел на своего господина. Тот стоял спокойно и недвижимо, лишь глаза ярко сверкали, а улыбка была полна довольства. Он наблюдал за Архонтом Шпилей внимательно, цепко, но тепло, со скрытой гордостью и… откровенно любовался ею. Смотрел так, как раньше не смотрел ни на одну другую женщину.

Одним из первых взглянув на руки Архонта Шпилей, регент замер, едва дыша. В голове что-то щёлкнуло, и все неясности последних лет вдруг стали понятны и просты.  
А следующие слова господина и его действия лишь подтвердили его догадку…

***  
Мэйва беспокоилась из-за встречи с хозяином южных земель. Страна сама по себе была не слишком большой, но зато обладала плодородными землями и, Мэйва могла поспорить, обладает богатыми залежами руд. В общем, довольно ценные земли. И она не надеялась, что отдадут их так просто. В чём же подвох?

Конечно, до этого тоже случалось, что Архонты и правители некоторых земель сдавались ей без боя. Но обычно потом их ещё долго проверял Бледен Марк, не доверяя. Правильно делал, в общем-то.

Поэтому такая неожиданная уверенность в том, что южные земли сдадутся без проблем, её сильно удивила. Однако путь до столицы южного королевства прошёл тихо и мирно. За исключением жуткой жары, о которой Марк честно предупреждал.

Но вот когда она увидела правителя этих южных земель, у неё глаза на лоб полезли от шока.

Мэйва не знала, чему больше удивлена — тому, что видит Бледена Марка на месте правителя или тому, что видит его в столь необычной для него одежде. Впрочем, ему шёл такой наряд, из просторной распахнутой мантии неясного тёмного, практически чёрного цвета, с замысловатым золотым рисунком по краям и широкими рукавами; таких же тёмных брюк и неожиданно яркого пояса цвета охры, на котором висели кинжалы. По тёмной ткани мантии струились тени, скапливаясь у ног тёмным туманом.

Марк напоминал скорее верховного жреца некоего могущественного тёмного культа, чем правителя. И это завораживало.

— Моя дорогая супруга, — с широкой улыбкой сказал Марк, когда Мэйва оказалась достаточно близко. — Как я рад тебя видеть! — он взял её руку в свою и, поднеся к губам, поцеловал её пальцы. — Надеюсь, ничто не омрачило путь моей Владычицы?

В его ярких золотых глазах плясали озорные огоньки и искорки смеха.

— Мой дорогой супруг, — Мэйва растянула губы в мягкой лукавой улыбке, принимая игру и мысленно обещая потом хорошенько подоставать Марка по поводу того, что здесь вообще творится. — Путь прошёл спокойно, благодарю за беспокойство.

Обычно никто из них так открыто перед другими людьми не говорил о браке. Но раз уж Марк первым начал, то Мэйва не видела повода это как-то отрицать. Шокированные взгляды людей вокруг и их вытянутые от удивления лица были даже в чём-то забавны.

— Я рад, если всё так, — Бледен Марк улыбнулся. — В таком случае не будем задерживаться и перейдём сразу к делу? Мои земли будут Вашими, Владыка.

— Конечно, незачем тянуть, — едва заметно кивнула Мэйва. Архонт Теней улыбнулся шире и, взяв Мэйву под руку, не спеша пошёл к выходу из тронного зала. За спиной слышались тихие шепотки, но Марк их игнорировал, чуть щурясь довольно. Сопровождение из солдат и приближённых советников он так же игнорировал. Небольшая прогулка, во время которой никто не проронил ни слова, закончилась быстро. Марк и Мэйва зашли в просторную комнату для переговоров и плотно закрыли дверь, оставив сопровождающих людей там, в коридоре. Мэйва с любопытством огляделась, не спеша пройдя вдоль длинного стола. А потом развернулась и внимательно поглядела на застывшего у стола Бледена Марка.

— Марк, что вообще происходит?

— Подписание договора, по которым мои земли отходят под твоё знамя, — беспечно ответил Архонт Теней со смешком, садясь на первое попавшееся место.

— У тебя есть земли? — растерянно спросила Мэйва, пытаясь уложить это в голове. Она привыкла, что у Марка нет ни последователей, ни даже города, которым он мог бы управлять… Да и сам Марк не стремился к слишком большой власти, даже ворчал поначалу, когда ему досталась должность заместителя. — Ты никогда не говорил об этом.

— Ты никогда не спрашивала, — он пожал плечами, усмехаясь. — Давай свои бумажки. Побыстрее закончим с этим.

Мэйва спешно протянула ему два полностью одинаковых договора. Взяв бумаги, Архонт Теней пробежался взглядом по тексту. Потом потянулся за пером и чернильницей, которые стояли на столе вместе с печатью.

— И ты мне просто так отдаёшь свои земли? — несколько удивлённо и сконфуженно поинтересовалась Мэйва, попросту не зная, как реагировать на это всё.

— А что тебя в этом смущает, малышка? — Бледен Марк усмехнулся, ставя свою подпись и печать на оба экземпляра договора. — Я прекрасно вижу, как ты управляешь собственными землями и уверен, что о моих ты позаботишься не хуже.

— Но ведь такими действиями ты…

— Подтверждаю верность тебе, — перебил её Марк, довольно и сыто улыбаясь. — И то, что я предаю Кайрос. Списки её людей здесь у меня есть, их устранением я займусь. Большую часть уже, конечно, кинули в темницы, но кто-то мог сбежать…

Мэйва только поражённо покачала головой.

— Порой ты меня поражаешь…

— Ну, не всё же тебе меня радовать разными сюрпризами, верно? — весело спросил Архонт Теней и протянул ей один из договоров. Второй оставил себе. Печать и подпись Мэйвы стояла на этих бумагах с самого начала — Марк настоял на этом моменте. — Давай с этим закончим. Тут очень много того, что я хотел бы тебе показать.

— Например, постель в своих покоях?

Бледен Марк весело расхохотался.

— И это тоже, детка, и это тоже! Но давай оставим эту часть на вечер и ночь.

Мэйва только улыбнулась ему в ответ.


End file.
